


you've got my heart bursting at the seams

by LW_19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW_19/pseuds/LW_19
Summary: Lena and Kara have always had a thing. A thing where they are attached at the hip walking through the halls at school or attending football games on friday nights. They’re a package deal. For each of them it was more than a friendship, but they never spoke of it for fear of ruining anything. They existed as Kara and Lena, the best of friends and nothing else, but the summer before college was bound to change things.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	you've got my heart bursting at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, I was excited to post  
> title from Dream Boy by Beach Bunny :)
> 
> thank you for visiting  
> stay safe out there!

Lena and Kara have always had _a thing_ . A thing where they are attached at the hip walking through the halls at school or attending football games on friday nights. They’re a package deal. For each of them it was more than a friendship, but they never spoke of it for fear of ruining anything. They existed as _Kara and Lena_ , the best of friends and nothing else, but the summer before college was bound to change things. 

For Kara, the summer before college is a “work as much as you can to save up money for school and hang out with Lena as much as possible” situation. She’s got the ultimate summer job lifeguarding with Alex and Sam at the neighborhood beach and 40 guaranteed hours in the sun to make money for school (and teaching swim lessons in the mornings for cash to buy weed is an easy grab too). She's as tan as can be with and working with her friends, but with a schedule that gets in the way of hanging with Lena when she wants to. An 11AM-7PM isn’t the same as a 9AM-5PM. 

For Lena, the summer before college is a “learn the ropes of Luthor Corp because this is your future” situation. She commutes into the office with her Dad, then heads to her cubicle on the 8th floor. The grey cloth walls are covered in pictures of Lex and Clark, Sam and Alex, and a whole lot of herself and Kara. She gets home at 5:30 and eats dinner then waits in her room for the text from Kara that she got off work. Monday-Thursday they settle for Facetimes until Lena needs to go to sleep to get up early, but Friday is the start of their glorious weekend. 

Fridays are for leaving the office at 1PM to then spend the rest of the day lounging under the biggest beach umbrella on the west coast. Directly adjacent to the North Lifeguard Tower at Midvale Beach. This Friday the lifeguard team is rotating time in the tower on watch and running drills in the water. Lena not only has an uninterrupted afternoon to relax on the beach, but an uninterrupted view of her absolutely ripped best friend looking like an actor on a tv show about lifeguards. 

“Enjoying your book Luthor?” Alex startles Lena out of her staring over the book she thought to put in her bag that morning. Lena can see Alex’s smirk in her eyes even behind her dark sunglasses.

“As much as you are seeing Sam paddle that rescue board out there huh Danvers?” Lena quips back. _Crushed it, take that Alex_. “How’s that going by the way? You guys have a date downtown tonight right?”

“Reservations at Martha’s tonight at 8, and I’m nervous as all hell.” Alex says while blushing. “Kara is going to DD for us, so I take it you are too?” she adds with a chuckle.

“Oh you _know_ I wouldn’t miss the chance to see my best friend's first date! Kara and I have the table next to you guys!” Lena says eagerly, eyebrows going up and down.

“You’re joking…”

“Yes, I’m joking” Lena says giggling, “there’s no way I would want to watch you two smile at each other for an hour and play footsie over shared dessert.” 

“That would have totally been something you guys would do though, hiding somewhere in the restaurant to spy on us.” Lena opens her mouth to refute that statement-

“Hey Lena! Did you get those fake moustaches I asked you to pick up?” Kara interrupts at that moment, running up to her sister and best friend with beads of salt water running all down her toned golden stomach. She starts to shake her dripping hair over Lena’s prone body, making her shriek at the cold water hitting her.

“KARA! UGH you know I hate when you do that!” Lena exclaims, then starts to laugh and she grabs at Kara’s ankle.

“That’s exactly _why_ I do it, duh” She chuckles, and moves to grab her towel off the lifeguard tower. Sam comes up right behind her taking her own, sending Alex a wave and a wink at Lena who just rolls her eyes.

“It’s quittin’ time guys, I’m getting out of here. Alex, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up around 7:45?”

“ _WE_ will pick you up around 7:45, see ya later Sam!” Kara waves exaggeratedly as Sam shakes her head and mouths “ _bye_ ” to Alex with a quick wave then turns to walk to the parking lot. Alex turns to Kara with a clenched jaw.

“You. are. _the worst_.”

“Nope! I am _the best_ because I am sacrificing best friend time to chauffeur my sister to-and-from her date so she can wine and dine the pants off of her.” 

“I’m _definitely_ not prepared for that on a first da-”

“GROSS NOT WHAT I MEANT”

“She does have a point, Sam loves a nice Beaujolais. And by nice I mean cheap. Alex don’t worry about it, your date is going to be perfect then you’ll get picked up by me and Kara when it’s over, it’s basically free uber but the cost is Kara choosing the music.” Lena elbows Alex after standing, beginning to gather her things to leave. 

“I do appreciate it, and the favor is not lost on me. When you guys need a ride after one of your dates I’ll pick ya up.”

“They’re not dates.” Lena and Kara say in unison, then look at each other and blush. 

“We just like to spend quality time out to eat and take turns paying the bill, plus it just makes sense financially to get 2-for-1 margaritas at Midvale Pizza and Mexican” Kara justifies while nodding her head to no one in particular, Lena just covers her eyes with a hand then pointedly looks at Alex.

“Righhhht...well then. Saddle up Kara, I’m driving us home.”

“Okay, fine. Can we please listen to the my new surf rock playlist? Alex, I swear you’ll like it.” The three start walking to the parking lot together. “Lena, come over whenever after you get changed.” Kara says to Lena.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll make sure to bring the moustaches!” She shouts over the top of her car while standing on the running boards of her absurdly outfitted Range Rover.

  
  


Lena doesn’t know how much longer she can last.

She doesn’t know how much longer she can go without telling Kara how she feels, how she _has_ felt for as long as she’s known Kara. She’s supposed to be preparing to leave Kara at the end of the summer as she goes to MIT across the country and Kara heads to NCU. What she should be doing is focusing on her internship and preparing for college, but she’s going to change things with Kara. Tonight was the night she told her.

Sam texted her just after leaving the beach. She was in a slightly similar situation letting herself and Alex hang in a weird will-they won’t-they summer limbo since May when they both returned back from their respective schools. Lena did have to give her some credit though, for finally making a move and almost explicitly telling Alex she wanted to grab dinner with her.

**_Sam_ **

_I feel like tonight’s going to go well_

_For both of us_

**_Lena_ **

_What do you mean_

_Idk i just have a good feeling :)_

_You’re being weird_

_NOPE JUST A GOOD VIBE_

_GETTIN REAL GOOD VIBEZZZ_

_How hard did you pregame this date_

_Just a small glass of Beau to take the edge off_

_I’m chill_

_I cannot believe you shortened it to *beau*_

Lena rolled up to the Danvers’ beautiful craftsman bungalow. The wide porch lit by the warm porch light and fading sun. As she reaches the door she hears Kara's laughter ring brightly through the air, and almost feels it in her body. She herself can’t help but smile as she knocks on the familiar door.

“ _If it’s Lena come on in, if it’s someone else fuck off!_ ” Alex yells.

“ _Alex! Let’s use different language please_ ” She hears Eliza admonish through the door, but also sensing her growing smile at the same time.

The door opens swiftly to a freshly showered Kara wearing a faded cut at the neck Midvale Lifeguard hoodie, revealing sharp collar bones and her long neck. She's also wearing weathered running shorts just showing off her long tan legs, a no-frills-friday night classic Kara look.

“Lena, hi” Kara says somewhat breathlessly, then shamelessly takes in Lena’s outfit. An old striped oxford shirt of Lex’s that she pulled from his closet a few years prior that’s almost long enough to cover her navy chino shorts. “Come on in, I think Alex is just about ready to go pick up Sam.” She opens the door for Lena letting her pass in front before closing it, then follows Lena to the kitchen to find her sister browsing her phone then looks to the two that just walked in. 

“Luthor, I have a huge ask. Can we take your car?” Alex looks to Lena hopefully.

“Yeah no problem, Kara can you drive though?”

“For sure, I got the playlist too! Alex, didn’t that song I played earlier slap??”

“Yes, Kara, it did indeed “slap”, but it was a little heterosexual for my taste.”

“You can very easily swap “boy” for “girl” in this song, there's no interfering rhyme. Let’s go grab Sam before she drinks too much _Beau_.” Kara urges them out of the house, and down the front walkway to the waiting car. She opens the passenger door for Lena then swings around the hood to the drivers side. Kara starts up the car and heads down the street toward Sam's place. 

Kara sings along to the song she queued up and absentmindedly grabs Lena's hand with her right one. They pull up to Sam’s and Alex gets out to knock on the door.

“I’m really glad they’re doing this, finally. They just fit.” Lena looks out the window watching Sam open the door and hug Alex. “Like, it just seems natural they would get together.” 

“Yeah,” Kara squeezes her hand a little tighter, rubbing her thumb over the back of Lena’s, “they do fit well.” Lena turns to Kara with a shy smile. A loud click of the door opening brings them back to the present.

“Alright weirdos, we are about to be late for our _rez_.” Alex says, tapping on Kara’s shoulder urging her to drive. She makes eye contact with her sister in the rear view.

“The only one that can shorten words like that without sounding like a teacher trying to fit in at the school dance is Sam.” Kara quips while shifting into drive. “On to Martha’s.”

They arrive just on time for Alex and Sam’s reservation with a few minutes to spare. As they start walking toward the restaurant Lena opens her window and shouts out to them.

“Have fun kids! Be safe, and use protection!” Receiving a middle finger from Alex, as Sam leans into her side, throwing her head back laughing going through the door into the waiting area.

“They grow up so fast.” Kara says with fake crying in her voice, dabbing at her eyes with an invisible tissue. 

“Alright, now that the kids are with the sitter, what did you have in mind for tonight Kara?” Lena turns to the driver's seat.

“Okay, so, we can assume that dinner will take two-ish hours. Then Alex will want to take Sam to The Lexington for a few drinks, then we can probably expect a call around midnight from Alex asking to be picked up. Four hours to kill. What are you thinking?” Kara looks at Lena.

“As long as it’s nothing super illegal, i’m probably down for anything.” Lena says with a shrug. Kara pauses, contemplating her next words.

“What if it’s only _slightly_ illegal?”

“Kara,” Lena rolls her head back goodnaturedly.

“It’s like, the least illegal something illegal could be. I just want to go swimming.” Lena is silent, narrowing her eyes at her best friend, questioning what she’s thinking. “Lena, I am _sure_ , you are pickin’ up what i’m putin’ down.” Kara says, wagging her eyebrows.

“Kara, I have a perfectly adequate pool in my backyard.” (It was more than adequate. It has an infinity edge, is heated year-round, and has a swim up bar.)

“Yes Lena, you are correct, but I know for a fact that pool hopping is more fun than swimming in just a regular pool. Remember that time freshman year we snuck into the Matthew’s pool?”

“Kara, you do remember that we were invited over for Mike’s birthday, right? We just arrived 30 minutes late and made our entrance via cannonball.”

“Okay, _yes_ , but no one knew we were gonna do it! What do ya say? I _promise_ it’s gonna be worth it.”

“Whatever, whose pool are we trespassing in? And I don’t even have a bathing suit.”

“I have a couple to scope out in the neighborhood, and don’t worry about that we can just go in our underwear.”

“Kara Danvers you are out of your mind.”

“Sure I am, but you love it.” Kara turns toward her with a smug smile, and has the audacity to wink at Lena. She blushes, and looks out the window to try to hide it.

“Alright fuck it, let’s hop some pools.”

“I love pools. They’re so fun.” Kara says while floating on her back in the Westbrook’s pool, an L-shaped one finished just two weeks ago. The family left for their annual reunion in Oregon earlier that day, bringing keys over to Eliza asking her to water their plants. “Lena are you having fun?” She asks her friend as she returns to the surface after testing her lung capacity and swimming the length of the pool.

“This is actually pretty fun, and slightly thrilling. The only thing I could think of that would make this better would be a fat J.”

“Too bad we have to pick those guys up later,” she glances at her watch “I would guess we have another two hours before Alex calls. Wanna go to another one? I’m pretty sure the Olsen’s are on vacation, and they’re just across the street.”

They gathered their clothes and crossed the sleepy suburban street, trekking through the mulch of the Olsens perfectly manicured backyard. They crept along the edge of the rear fence, keeping an eye for any lights or movement in the house. Sensing the coast was clear, Kara set her clothes down at the edge of the marble patio. 

“I say we just cannonball in, and if we wake anyone up then we can book it out of here” Kara whispers to Lena.

“How sure are you that they are on vacation?”

“Maybe like, 60%?”

“If we get arrested you get to tell Lillian this was your fault.”

“Yeah, I'll own that. On the count of three...one two thr-” she’s cut off by Lena running ahead and jumping in wholeheartedly. Kara waits, to time her jump right for maximum splash to hit Lena.

“Counting down is lame, we should just jump in if we have the chance Ka-” She emerges from the water with her eyes closed, Lena’s statement cut off by a face full of water from a(n impressive) cannonball splash. “I should have expected that I guess.” Lena quips, wiping the water from her eyes as Kara laughs with her whole body at her friend, sending small waves throughout the whole pool.

“Yes you really should have,” she says, still giggling and eyes almost closed with how wide her smile is. She swims closer to Lena in the middle of the pool, Kara and Lena can both touch the bottom of the pool easily bringing their shoulders out of the water. “Ya know, this has been an almost perfect night. Pool hopping was something I wanted to do, but there’s something else.” Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Lena feels her heart stop. This is the moment. This is when she has to tell Kara.

“Kara, can I say something first, please?” She opens her eyes to look at Lena, tilting her head in a question and nodding slowly allowing her to continue. “I didn’t know how to bring this up without anything awkward, or ruining anything before we both go to school and lose my best friend. Kara, I like you. A lot. In a more than friends way. Like romantically, and I think I have since you first sat with me at lunch in 8th grade. I’ve been holding onto this for years not wanting to drive you away, but now I needed to get it off my chest because I have the hope that you feel the same.” Lena says in one breath. 

She looks for any sign from Kara that this was reciprocated, but her best friend is just staring at her with her mouth open. “I can see that this is surprising for you, and i apologize for putting you in this posi-” she’s cut off by Kara moving forward and grabbing her face.

“Lena, can I _please_ kiss you.”

“I think that would be appropriate.”

If Lena wasn’t sure she was standing in the Olsen’s pool she would have thought she was floating. It’s a kiss years in the making, and she needs to feel Kara. She reaches out and wraps her hands behind Kara’s back, pulling her closer, feeling the familiarity in this love. It’s chaste at first, but it feels like they’ve done this a million times. Their lips slide together as if they do this everyday, and like they’ve done it everyday for years. Kara moves her hands along her jaw, then up her scalp, holding her. One of them bites the other’s lip dragging a groan or a moan out of the other and they pull away, chests heaving as if coming up for air after diving down to the deep end to retrieve a lost treasure. Their foreheads are touching and eyes still closed, but they are both smiling. 

“I don’t think you know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Kara says, eyes opening to look into Lena’s and glancing at her lips.

“For probably as long as I have.”

“I need you to know Lena, I’m in this for the long haul. As long as you are, I’m in it for long distance and seeing each other on breaks. I want to do this with you, I want to be with you.” Kara holds Lenas eye contact, looking so hopeful.

“Kara, that’s all I want” Lena leans in again but at the millisecond before their lips connect again-

 _“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY POOL"_ a voice booms out of the second story french doors. In the midst of their moment, the girls failed to realize the lights turned on in the master bedroom.

They scramble out of each other's arms and jump out of the pool, grabbing their clothes and sprinting out of the yard the way they came in. Running and giggling hand in hand half a mile down the road, they slow to stop out of breath from the run and the laughing. 

“Kara I thought you said they were on vacation” Lena says with her hands on her knees, catching her breath with a smile on her face. Kara is lying on her back in the front lawn of some random neighbor.

“They must be going next week.” Kara pulls her phone out of her bundle of clothes and jumps up as she sees 4 missed calls from Alex and another one coming in. “Heyyyy Alex, sorry about that Lena and I are on our way right now. No we didn’t forget we were picking you up, we just had to take care of something. See you in 10. Bye.” She hangs up with Alex, “we gotta go A$AP Rocky.”

They dig for Lena’s keys buried in her shorts pocket and try to look somewhat presentable before heading to the pickup spot, some weird new natural wine bar downtown. They find Alex and Sam huddled together outside of the bar, not even looking out for their ride. Lena honks the horn alerting the couple to their arrival.

“Took you guys long enough,” Alex slurs a bit when she climbs in the back seat after Sam, “and why are you guys soaked?”

“It was raining.” Kara tries to lie, failing with her wide grin.

“No it wasn’t, and the ground is dry?” Alex supplies, furrowing her eyebrows for the signature Danvers crinkle, looking up at the sky through the moonroof.

“We went for a dip in the Westbrook’s pool.” Lena says casually, and grabs Kara's hand.

“Lena..don’t you have a pool?”

“Everyone knows that other peoples pools are more fun, duh Alex.” Sam says making eye contact with Kara in the rearview, sending a wink her way. Lena sees this exchange, thinking to follow up with Sam tomorrow, feeling she had something to do with tonight. Not that Lena’s complaining, just to thank her.

The ride to Sams is quiet, save for the music Kara is playing at low volume. Alex and Sam are leaning against each other in the backseat, Kara holding Lena’s hand as she drives. They roll to a stop outside Sam’s with her and Alex getting out together. 

“I’m really glad you went pool hopping with me.” Kara says softly looking down at their joined hands in her lap. “Does this mean we are in a _re-laish?”_ Kara jokes, and glances at Lena.

“I want it to be _offish”_ Lena replies easily, “But I do want to stop talking like this before Alex comes back in and gives us shit.”

“Does that mean we can talk in shortened words alone, my _girlf_?” she says wiggling her eyebrows, looking far too cute for the word that came out of her mouth.

“Okay guys, let’s go home.” Alex hops back in the car, reclining against the middle seat so when Lena tries to look in the mirror all she sees is the older Danvers staring back at her, with a knowing look in her eye. Lena drives the familiar way to the Danvers’ house.

“Alex, we’re here.” Kara turns around to see her sister has dozed off in the last 5 minutes it took to get to their house. Alex stirs and blinks her eyes open realizing her location. 

“Thank you guys for the rides, and thank you Lena for the wheels. Now make out quick because Kara has to get up early for lessons tomorrow.” Alex says with the biggest shit-eating grin holding eye contact with Lena as she climbs out of the car for the final time that night. She waves then briskly walks up the steps and through the front door.

Kara’s face matches the color of her hoodie when she turns to Lena, whose expression mirrors her own, both in complete shock that Alex would just say that out loud.

“I mean, she’s not wrong. I do have to teach at like 8AM tomorrow.” Kara says. “But I don’t need a quick makeout before I go.” Lena moves her hand to grab Kara’s jaw and just kisses her. Then kisses her again. “Is it too early to say ‘I love you’?”

“I think we might even be late to the game, babe. I definitely love you. ”

“Call me _bae_.” Lena pushes Kara away rolling her eyes.

“Alright goodnight, weirdo.” Lena can’t help but giggle, “I’ll see you tomorrow, how does me dropping lunch off at the tower sound?”

“Absolutely perfect. See you.” Kara kisses her cheek, then gets out and walks backwards up the path to her door the entire way just to keep looking at Lena. She gets inside, and turns off the porch light signalling for Lena to pull away. 

Not even at the first stop sign does Lena feel her phone vibrate.

**_Kara_ **

_hey_

_i’m really fucking happy you let me kiss you_

_i’ll see you tomorrow, my girlf :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ! It's been 2ish years since I've written anything and have found myself with an excess of free time lately 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought below, I'm pretty proud of this ngl
> 
> If by some chance you want to find my tumblr: nightawaits
> 
> CHECK OUT BEACH BUNNY


End file.
